HetaOni
by MidnaVocaloid02
Summary: There is a rumor about a haunted mansion about three hours away from the World Summit. What will happen when the countries enter and will they survive? Ireland, Scotland, Wales, North Ireland, Slovakia, and Czech belong to me. I don't own Hetalia or HetaOni.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Cursed Mansion

A scream came from above, faint but audible. Another one followed after that. Her heart made her feet move. She ignored the others around her. They were calling her to stay with them, but she couldn't. Something bad had happened; something horrific.

A deserted house in the moutains, about three hours on foot from the World Summit place. No one knows how long it has been there or who used to live in it. Rumors say that it was haunted.

"So this is the place?" A Scottish man scoffed.

"Apparently so." A Slavic girl nodded.

"It doesn't look haunted." An Irish girl observed.

The three stood in front of a dilapidated house. The house was a pale yellow and the roof a pale brown. There were three rows of windows and three floors on the house. The bottom row, or the first floor, had bars on the windows. The front door was green and the shutters on the lone window above the door matched.

The house gave off an eerie feeling as the trio stood and examined it. They were all very curious about the house. More so, the reason they had to go to the house. The Scottish man took out a cigarette and a lighter. Smoke filled the air a minute later. The girls swatted at the disgusting smell as it blew in their direction.

"Why did America tell you about this place?" The Scottish man puffed.

"I dunno." The Irish girl answered. She walked up to the door and wondered if it was locked.

"More importantly," The Scottish man started, "what're _you_ doing here?"

"Russia said he didn't want to be alone." The Slavic girl blushed. "Besides, Ms. Ireland said it'd be all right if I came." The Scotsman looked over at the red haired girl but she wasn't there. Instead the door was wide open. He jumped when her head came out of the doorway.

"Aren't you two coming in?" She sighed. They nodded and rushed into the house.

The inside was vast and empty. It was quiet and nearly void of life. A chill went down their spines but they shrugged it off. The house also looked very clean for something that was supposed to be abandoned and haunted.

"So you said that they're here, Ireland?" The Scottish man said to the red head as he brushed off some imaginary dust that might be on his blue military jacket.

"Yeah, I'm sure." 'Ireland' grinned as she looked around.

The man in blue is the representative of Scotland. He is a beautiful bloke and could pass for some type of model, if he wasn't so brash and hot headed. His hair has short and brown with emerald green eyes and scruff all over his pale face. Scotland is a strong man and accepts all types of challenges.

He wears a Scotland blue military jacket with rolled up sleeves that revealed a pair of pale, muscular arms. He has a black bracer on his right wrist; his old friend had given it to him when he was young. He has on an infamous plaid kilt with various shades of blue on it. His military pants were underneath with a pair of black military boots. Normal United Kingdom soldiers had a black belt across their chest. Instead Scotland had a pair of with belts that hung on his sides. Scotland is the oldest of four.

The red headed girl is Scotland's only sister, Ireland. Ireland is the second youngest of four. She has long red hair, which she keeps tied up and a pair of beautiful shamrock colored eyes. Freckles covered her pale face.

Ireland has on a similar attire to that of 'England', it was a dark Irish green color and had a black belt that slung across the right side of her torso. Ireland is considered to be the more rational of her siblings. Being surrounded by boys all her life, she was considered to be the British Isle equivalent of 'Hungary'.

The Slavic girl represents the small nation of the Slovakian Republic. She has dark brown, shoulder length hair with a small ponytail on top of her head and a curl that flipped upwards on the right side of her head. She had beautiful blue eyes and a pair of glasses.

She had a on a simple outfit, a purple blouse with a blue skirt and black leggings. Slovakia had on a pair of brown boots with straps across the top. She had a red and blue bracelet on her right wrist and a tear drop necklace around her neck.

Slovakia has a twin brother and his considered to be a tomboy. She grew up with 'Hungary' and considers her and 'Austria' to be family. She has a great admiration for Russia and wishes to help others.

The nations looked around the empty room. There were three hallways and a staircase leading upstairs. To their left, a hallway led to another hallway; to their right, a hallway led to the kitchen; and then then the hallway in front of them, led to a few tatami rooms.

"America! Come on out!" Ireland hollered. A silent echo was her only response.

"He's gotten better at hiding that's fer sure." Scotland sighed.

They snapped their heads to the front door behind them. It slammed itself shut with a fierce veracity. Ireland and Scotland eyed the door with suspicion as Slovakia walked over to it. She used all the strength she could muster up to try and open the door.

"All right, Russia," Scotland hollered, "where the bloody hell is your bloody sister!" No response. "I see how it is!" Scotland scoffed.

They all looked around and Scotland scoffed as nothing was heard. It was so quiet it made them all feel nervous.

"Let's split up and look for them." Slovakia said nervously.

"Sounds good, I want to go home and take care of my sheep with Dublin." Ireland smiled.

"All right." Scotland said as he lit another cigarette. "I got the first floor, you two head upstairs and scare the living daylights outta them, hmm?"

"All right, come on Slovakia." Ireland nodded. The girls walked up the stairs. Scotland sighed and looked around. Something seemed off and he didn't like it one bit. He looked around at the first floor and walked over so a small pool of liquid. He kneeled down and examined it.

Ireland and Slovakia looked around the second floor and it looked empty. Ireland told Slovakia that she was going upstairs to look for the others. When Ireland climbed up to the third floor, she found a library. She looked at all the books as she examined the aisles. She left the room and looked at the door next to stairs.

Ireland opened the door and saw a white room. There was a beautiful white piano that sat in the middle of the room. It was also the only noticeable thing in the room. She looked around the room and felt uneasy. The room disturbed her and she couldn't place why.

"Must be one of England's tricks." Ireland murmured as she went to explore the floor above.

Ireland looked around the fourth floor and found a small room with sofas and chairs. Again, nothing stood out. Ireland turned her heard when she heard faint murmuring from the other room across the hallway. She left the room quietly and crept across the wooden floors.

She quietly opened the door and found a pair of men looking at a chair. There was a blonde-haired man, wearing a similar uniform to hers, standing next to a shorter man. His hair looked silky, but Ireland knew who it was. She was a little surprised that they were looking around together.

Ireland grinned when an evil idea came into her head. She left the door slightly open and tried to regain her thoughts. She inhaled and exhaled so she would calm down. She raised her hand towards the door.

The door behind them flung open. The blonde haired man stared at the door in wonder and then scoffed.

"America! Will you stop being such a child!" The man spat. The Chinese man next to him backed up into a defensive position. The British man scoffed.

"You're not really scared of this are you?" As he said it he looked over at the door. Something scurried into their sight.

"BOO!" Ireland hollered, scaring both of them. She yelped and dove towards the ground as a shiny ball dashed towards her.

"Bloody hell?!" The British man exclaimed.

"Uh… I think that was one of your older siblings…" The Chinese man murmured.

"You bloody arse!" Ireland roared and lunged towards the British man. She managed to make him yelp as his head hit the ground.

"And I was right, aru…" The Chinese man murmured as he walked around the room, ignoring the swearing and thrashing around from the siblings. They both thrashed around the floor like a pair of wild animals.

Everyone froze as gunshots echoed throughout the house. Ireland and England stood up and readied themselves. Ireland carefully made her way to the door and slowly checked it to see if anyone was there.

"Sounded like it came from downstairs." The Chinese man said.

"Sounded like America…" Ireland muttered.

"Let's go find France and the others." The British man said.

The three nations waited at the second floor for France and Slovakia. Ireland explained to them that she came to the mansion with Scotland, who was on the first floor looking around, and Slovakia, who was supposed to be looking around the second floor.

"Maybe she got lost?" England said.

"Maybe you fell on your head…" Ireland spat.

"She might be with France, aru." China interrupted. He sighed and walked around the floor looking for clues. Ireland shook her head and joined him in his search.

A few minutes later, Ireland returned to England with a fruitless search. She looked around and didn't see China. At that moment, China rushed out of one the rooms with a frightful expression.

"Are you okay?" Ireland asked. The man shook his head.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." England said. Ireland elbowed his gut and gave him a dirty look. England looked at her with a bewildered expression and she motioned to China's hands, which had a white jacket that was slightly charred and had red all over it.

"It's… Japan's…" china said choked. Ireland shook her head and tried to calm him down. China clung to the Irish woman and didn't let go. Ireland looked over at England and didn't know what to do.

"I'm sure he'll be okay, China." Ireland smiled. "He's really strong after all." England managed to take a closer look at the cloth and frowned.

"You really think so, Ireland?" china sniffed.

"Of course! All island nations have to strive for something. Besides, he's quick on his feet. I doubt anything will hurt him." Ireland nodded. China thought about what she said and grinned.

"You're right, aru!" He smiled. "But something is wrong…"

"Let's go find Scotty. I'm sure he'll know what's going on." Ireland grinned once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Where is she?

Slovakia looked around the first floor with a piqued interest. She looked through all the rooms and sighed when she went to the next door next to the stairs that led to the 3rd floor. She fumbled around with the doorknob and gave up.

"I wonder why it's locked…" Slovakia murmured. She shrugged her shoulders and traveled downstairs to find Scotland.

When Slovakia reached the first floor she looked around and heard murmuring. She followed the noise and found two men.

"Russia!" She smiled as she ran over to the tall blonde man. She hugged his arm happily and he smiled in response.

"Slovakia." The Russian smiled.

"You're all right." Slovakia grinned.

The man, Russia, wore a khaki military coat and a scarf over his neck. He had green military pants with regular military boots. His hair was a platinum blonde color and he had the most beautiful shade of purple eyes.

"Da. So is Canada." He said, pointing to a timid man next to him.

The man next to him looked at Slovakia very nervously. He had wavy blonde hair and a stray curl. He had on a fuzzy military looking parka. His eyes were blue and he had glasses on his cheeks. He also had a white bear in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Canada!" Slovakia said nervously.

"It's all right." Canada said shyly.

There was a loud crash as a large figure appeared out of nowhere.

"So does anyone else have an extremely bad feeling about what might happen?" Ireland said as they stood in front of the front door.

"Just because America shot his gun?" England retorted.

Ireland ignored the comment and looked around. She tilted her head around the small pool of blood near the door. She went over and looked at it.

"Is everything all right?" England asked.

"Yeah…" Ireland said. She stood up and ran over to them as they ventured towards the kitchen. Ireland waited for them as they decided to explore the library. She looked around and noticed something was off. Ireland held out her palm toward the wall across from her and a silver spear appeared in her hand. She leaned against the wall and kept a watchful eye.

"What're you carrying that for?" England spat as he exited the library and looked at his sister.

"I have a bad feeling about what's going on." Ireland said. "And the hairs on the back of my neck around standing on end." They both looked at her shrugged as they entered the kitchen.

"See! I was right!" A girl called out. Canada looked over and saw his big sister pointing at the creature in front of them with a silver spear. Both the men next to her freaked out at the monster that he, Russia, and Slovakia were facing.

"What the heck is that thing, aru!?" China hollered.

"Don't worry about it, Mr. China." Slovakia called out. "Mr. Russia knows what he's doing!"

"There's something about that statement that makes me feel uneasy…" England frowned as he took out a book. Ireland brandished her spear and stood in front of them. China took out a pair of curved swords and joined Ireland.

"Well, you all took your time." Russia grinned. "As you can see we're busy, so you can leave this all to me, da?"

"No, aru!" China hollered.

"I agree with China." Ireland said. "This thing looks WAY too dangerous for you three to take on by yourselves."

The monster in front of them was HUGE. I mean, there was a memorial or a statue and then there was this thing! How Russia and the others dealt with it was something they really didn't want to know.

"Get out of here, sis!" Canada called over to his sister.

"Yer kidding me, right?!" Ireland puffed. "I'm yer big sister! If England can't beat me, nobody can!" Ireland charged at the monster. She lunged her spear towards its side and felt the attack connect.

"Gotchya." Ireland smirked as she quickly pulled away from the monster. Before she could do anything, she felt a strong force pick her up. She struggled as she felt her feet rise into the air.

"Oi! Put me down!" She hollered as she held onto her spear. The monster flung her towards the wall. Ireland quickly reacted and bounced off the wall and onto the floor. She charged for a spell and attacked the creature the same time Russia did.

"Not much damage…" She frowned as she retrieved her spear.

"Not much at all…" Russia said darkly. Ireland and Russia attacked the creature once more and were joined by another force. They both watched as the monster withdrew its attack. China stood by their side and readied himself for another attack.

As they attacked, Canada and Slovakia tried to heal them with the few spells they knew with England's help. The attacks became ineffective as their battle dragged on. Ireland frowned as she stood away from the pair and the monster. China and Russia eventually got that she wasn't fighting back and stayed their distance.

"What's wrong, aru?" China asked.

"We can't harm the damn thing!" Ireland frowned. The monster looked like it was charging for an attack. Ireland and England quickly chanted a spell and a force field hovered over them as a bright light appeared.

"Just in time…"Ireland panted.

"Bloody hell is that thing?" England said through his breaths.

They all backed away from the creature. The monster looked over at England and walked towards him. Ireland's eyes narrowed and she quickly raced over to him. Something fast flew towards the monster and stuck it. A white blur became recognizable as he stood next the Russia and the others.

"Stay away from my friends." The man in white demanded.

"J-japan!" China cried out.

"Great to see ya, can we kill this thing before we get reacquainted?" Ireland jeered.

Japan nodded and helped them with their assault. The battle dragged on like it did last time and but with Japan's help, they managed to kill the monster. Ireland and China used a combined attack on the creature to finish it off.

"That's more like it." Ireland grinned as she put away her spear. "Are you okay, England?" Ireland asked as she helped him up.

"Are you bloody insane?" England retorted. "I should be asking you if you're all right!"

"I'm doing just fine!" Ireland growled.

"And they're doing it again…" China sighed. Japan shook his head and looked around.

"Are you guys all right?" He asked.

"Yeah, we should all be accounted for." Canada grinned.

"What was that thing, aru?" China asked.

"You're kidding." Japan said astonished. "You guys have fought that monster before, right?"

"You must be crazy." Ireland said. "This is the first time I've seen it."

"Same here." England nodded.

"How strange…" Japan murmured. "You all got here first."

"Careful with the term "you all"," Ireland warned, "Slovakia, Scotty and I just got here."

"Are you kidding me?" England frowned. "You got here before us!"

"Oh come on, you bloody liar." Ireland scowled. "America sent me a text message from your bloody phone to meet you here. We waited outside and assumed that you all ran in."

"Ireland's right, aru." China said. "We haven't been here for even an hour."

"He's right, da." Russia said. "China sent Japan a text message and you replied from somewhere around here."

"All right, blokes," Ireland sighed, "can we go before my head explodes?"

"I agree with Ireland." Canada nodded.

"There's a room on the second floor that we've been using as a base." Japan said.

"Let's go, aru." China smiled. Everyone followed Japan out of the kitchen and Ireland stayed behind to watch the rear. Ireland watched as England and China ran off with Russia behind them. She looked around as Canada waited for her.

"Are you okay, Ireland?" Canada asked.

"Where's Slovakia?" Ireland asked. Canada looked around.

"She was right next to me a little while ago…" Canada murmured.

"I know this is bad, but we don't have much to do besides to leave…" Ireland frowned. Both Ireland and Canada reluctantly followed the others as they wondered where Slovakia went.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Missing Friends

The Allies parted ways with Japan and went into the room next to the third floor stair landing. Ireland waited at the door as everyone walked inside and she entered the room. There was a large table in the middle of the room and most of the Allies sat on one of the sides of the table. Ireland sat next to England.

"Has anyone noticed where Scotland and the others are?" Ireland asked.

"I'm sure America and the Frog are all right." England said dismissively.

"Now that you think of it, Ireland's right, aru…" China murmured.

"Wasn't Little Slovakia with Canada?" Russia asked.

"She must've disappeared somewhere." England said.

"But where? She was with Canada and we would have seen her if she ran off somewhere, aru." China said.

"We were busy fighting, maybe she ran off then." Ireland muttered. The door opened behind them and the Axis Powers entered the room.

"Sorry for making you wait." Japan bowed as he faced everyone. "I'll explain our situation."

"First, as you know, I received a message from China saying that you had arrived here, and Italy thought it would be interesting and wanted to come as well. So Germany, Prussia, and I came inside with him." Japan started to explain. "Then we saw that monster attacked them and we were forced to split up."

"We were you all right?" England said worriedly.

"Yeah! We all managed to escape!" Italy cheered.

"That's good." Ireland said. "And from the looks of it, you didn't get too hurt from any fights with the thing."

"Si!" Italy cheered happily. "It was really weird because it seemed to be interested in chasing me."

"Maybe it's from all the bloody pasta you eat?" England said.

"So he should go after you now because of those God awful scones?" Ireland retorted.

"Take that back!" England whined. Ireland ignored him as she looked at Japan to continue with his discussion.

"We still have no idea what it is. We did spend the night however." Japan said.

A few members of the Allies drifted off into their own thoughts for a moment and then looked over to Japan again. Ireland looked around and couldn't help the feeling that someone was missing. She couldn't place her finger on who it was and wasn't the people they knew were gone either. She looked around the room again.

"Where's Prussia?" She asked.

Japan and Germany looked over to her. Germany then looked down and was at a loss for words. Ireland watched Japan's gaze carefully. They kept a steady gaze and Ireland had a bad feeling in her gut.

"Where is Prussia?" She asked again.

"He was keeping watch during the night." Japan started. "We have no idea what happened. We must've been really tired because he was gone when we woke up. We found some blood in the hallw-"

"I've heard enough…" Ireland frowned and walked over to the fire, standing next to Italy.

"She'll be all right." England said to Japan. "This isn't the first time something like this has happened." Japan looked over to England and nodded.

The group began to talk about how the Allies came to be here and then England wondered how Ireland and Scotland got to the mansion. He looked over to his sister and decided against it. Ireland tried to think of something to do. She watched as the fire danced in front of her, licking the air above it.

"Didn't it resemble America's friend?" Germany asked.

"So does that mean America's pulling a prank with us, aru?" China asked.

"He did tell us about those rumors." England said.

"So this is all America's fault?" Italy said. "Then let's go find him.

"You're al pathetic." Ireland scoffed.

The nations looked towards her. She was still facing the fire and watching the flames dance in their confined space. She turned around with a displeased look and walked over to them.

"Why would America want to hurt his friends?" Ireland asked. "Especially ones that he's been working to keep for years."

They all looked down. Ireland's words stung like venom. They all felt terrible for putting all the blame on America… but it was only human nature to put the blame on someone. Though the only human part of them was their appearance; Nations can't die unless a certain circumstance arises.

"Tony wouldn't hurt, America." She said.

"How do you know?" England asked.

"Because America's my family too." Ireland said.

"Ireland's right." Canada said. "America loves Tony."

"Ireland?" Japan asked. "Could you explain how you and the others got here?"

"Scotland, Slovakia, and I got a message from America." Ireland said. "He said he took England's phone and told me to come up at the mansion as fast as I could. So I found Scotland and we were on our way. But Slovakia said she was worried about Russia and wanted to come. So we came in then decided to look around."

"You all must've checked each of the floors." England said.

"Yeah, Slovakia came upstairs with me to check out what was going on." Ireland said. "She must've came downstairs to check on Scotland or something."

"Scotland was downstairs?" England asked.

"He must've gotten carried away with what America was doing, or something." Ireland added. "We have to find the others. They've got to be here somewhere."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Down the Rabbit Hole and Into the Frying Pan

"What're we going to do?" Canada asked.

"We have to figure out where the others could possibly be." Ireland said.

"So we should start by retracing our steps?" Japan asked.

"Yes." Ireland nodded. "We can start by forming groups. There's eight of us so it shouldn't be difficult. The smaller the better."

The group started to discuss which floors to investigate. They started to name off who was going with them and then started switching everyone around to use their strengths with one another. Italy walked over to the fireplace and noticed something strange.

"Hey hey!" He exclaimed and ran over to Germany. "I found a key! I wonder where it goes!"

"Well, it looks like we have our first clue." Ireland smiled.

"Then we know where to start?" Japan asked.

"It depends on where that key will fit, aru." China added.

"All right, we have our first clue and we have our groups." Ireland started. "Now where do w-"

There was a loud crash. Everyone turned to see where it came from and noticed the strange monster from before. Ireland pulled Japan out of the way and held out her spear. Japan put an arm on Ireland's shoulder and shook his head. Ireland nodded and watched as he forced the monster further into the room.

"Let's go!" Ireland hollered. Several people left the room to see what they could do in the mansion. Japan was left alone with Russia and China. They stood and faced the monster with every ounce of strength they could gather. They watched their friends leave into the hallway.

Ireland ran off with Canada and England at her side. Ireland managed to take them towards the kitchen. They stopped, to catch their breathes, and looked around. Ireland was trying to look around for a possible clue.

"What're we doing back here?" England asked.

"Slovakia has to be here somewhere." Ireland said defensively. "She was right next to Canada when we saw that monster."

"So you think she's nearby?" Canada asked.

"Aye." Ireland responded.

The group looked around and didn't find anything. Ireland tried looking everywhere she could. She found a door next to the kitchen and tried to open it. Germany and Italy came in and were surprised to see them.

"Ireland?" Germany asked. She looked over after examining the door.

"Yo." Ireland smiled.

"What're you doing here?" He asked.

"Trying to find Slovakia." She said.

"Let's us do it." Germany said. "You're supposed to be looking around upstairs."

Ireland tried to fight him off but instead was reluctantly dragged away by England and Canada. They traveled up to the second floor and Ireland felt dizzy. She shook it off but saw something strange. She saw someone who looked like her running towards them. She turned around to see her dashing up the stairs in front of them. She blinked a few times and then found herself in a white room.

"Where…" She muttered before she figured out it was a piano room.

"Ireland? Are you okay?" Canada asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She smiled. "Just a little tired is all."

"We can rest when we find them." England said.

"I know." Ireland frowned. "Canada? Can you look around here?"

"Yes ma'am!" Canada nodded.

Ireland and England walked out of the room and looked around the library across the hallway. They split up and looked around at opposite ends. Ireland looked around for clues that might help them out.

She was looking at a shelf full of texts that talked about demons and other strange creatures. She found something about hexes and held her breath. She sighed and found another book. AS she read through the text, her vision started to double. She shook her head and saw red dots on the crisp and white pages. She dropped the book and fell back into the other bookcase.

"Ireland?" England said worriedly as he saw her on the floor. She looked up and shook her head.

"I-I'm fine." She said as she cleared her throat. England kneeled down to cheek her head.

"You're burning up!" He said.

"I'm fine!" She barked.

The air around them became awkward. Ireland shook her head and struggled to stand up. England helped her out as best he could but he didn't know what to do. He'd never seen his sister react this way before.

"What happened?" He asked.

"It's nothing." She said. "It must be the mansion or something."

Ireland had a feeling it was something else entirely, but didn't want to freak out her brother as they went back to check up on Canada. She stared at the door as England opened it. Her eyebrow flew up and she looked at it curiously.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I think…" She muttered. "Never mind."

Ireland looked over to the room and searched for the young nation who was supposed to be looking around. Her heart sank when she didn't see him but then heard a continuous chant. She walked around the room and found Canada muttering something about being a piano.

"Canada?" She said to him. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Ireland!" he exclaimed and wrapped his arms around her. She almost fell back from the unexpected hug. She smiled and stared to laugh.

"Calm down, Canada." She said. "The monster's gone."

Canada didn't say anything for a while and just held onto Ireland. Ireland looked at the keys on the piano. They had several numbers scribbled on them and with different colors. She tilted her head and wondered what it meant.

Several minutes went by and everyone rejoined in the piano room. England made sure Ireland was all right as she sat down on the pianist's seat. She swatted him away as she tried to cool herself off. Soon Germany and Italy walked in and Japan started to talk.

"-and by breaking the clocks, we adjust the time." Japan nodded. "It's important that we do this."

"So where are the clocks?" Ireland asked.

"We've destroyed the clocks on the 2nd and 1st floor." Japan nodded. "There's just the one on this floor and the one above us."

"Oh! After you all left the kitchen, we found a weird scrap of paper in that room you were looking at." Italy smiled.

"Maybe it has something to do with the keys." Ireland wondered, looking at Canada.

"It could." He murmured. "May I see it?"

Italy nodded and handed in a torn piece of paper with a red and yellow block on it. Canada shook his head and looked over to the piano keys.

"Maybe it's a clue." Canada said.

"It could be to the safe we found in that room." Germany said.

"A safe?" Ireland repeated.

"We could make some progress if we found out how to open it." Russia smiled.

Everyone jumped England's phone rang. Ireland shot him a dirty look and he held his arms up in defense and shook his head.

"S-sorry!" He blushed. He took his phone out and answered it. Ireland watched as he asked who it was as she rubbed her head. Her eye twitched and England was replaced with a man dressed in a pink uniform. She shook her head and looked at him again. She just England's confused face and his usual green uniform.

"Was that a piano key?" England asked.

"We got the same thing too!" Italy said.

"Same here." Japan nodded.

"Strange. Three notes from the same piano." Ireland said. "And we're in the room now so… It must have something to do with things not being as they seem."

"How's that?" Japan asked.

"When England and I came in here after looking around, I noticed that the door looked like it had been forced open or jammed." Ireland said. "Canada mentioned something about time being different since we came in after it left."

"Maybe it's because of the clocks." Japan pondered.

"Then we should split up again." Ireland said. "One group should be around here and the upstairs to look for the clocks while the other looks for the other half of that note."

"Then we'll be able to see America and France again." Japan nodded.

Ireland gave him a wary look. Japan gave her a confused on and looked over to China, who had the same look as Ireland. He looked between them with a bewildered expression.

"You forgot Prussia…" Ireland said.

"What do you mean?" Japan frowned. "I said his name… didn't I?"

"How could you forget my bruder?" Germany sighed.

"Maybe he's just tired?" Ireland offered.

"Like how you feel down earlier?" England added.

"I told you I'm all right." Ireland hissed. "Besides, how could Japan forget Prussia like that?"

"Well we won't get anything done thinking about what he said was wrong and all, aru." China said.

"He's right." Italy nodded. "We only came here to find France and Prussia."

"Whoa! What?" Canada almost screamed.

"Don't you mean we came here to save America?" England said. "That Frog and Prussia never came here."

"Don't forget about Slovakia!" Ireland barked. She stood up and crossed her arms. "Didn't we come here to find her, America, and Prussia?"

"What about Scotland?" Russia said. "He's your brother."

"He never came here." Ireland spat. "He hates being around his younger siblings."

Everyone in the room continued to bicker about whom they really came to save in the mansion and who was with them. The fact was, they didn't remember what was what. Ireland looked around them room and sighed. She looked down and then looked up to see everyone had a dramatic change in appearance. She looked around carefully and wondered what was going on. The pinkish man from before, who replaced England, walked over to her.

"Ireland?" He asked. "Are you all right?"

Ireland felt strange. She felt like she'd seen this man before… but where? He looked exactly like England too. She looked down and noticed her clothes had changed as well. Her uniform jacket was torn and tattered and she felt like she was wearing her Anarchist clothing again. The tight jeans, long and baggy tank top, the strange arm gear she wore and the belts around her waist.

She looked up at the strange expressions everyone was giving her. The other England asked her if she was all right again. She looked at him with a curious look and fell over.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Salvation for the Lost

Silence echoed in the corridors a head of them. It had been like this for several hours now… or something like it. Someone shifted as he slid against one of the walls. Another groaned in annoyance. There were a couple of men in the corner that weren't moving. One of them groaned and the other looked to see what was wrong. A second later he woke up.

"Are you all right?" France asked.

"Yeah…" The man groaned. He coughed a little and shook his head.

He looked around and remembered where he was. He sighed as he took out a cigarette and lit it. After a few puffs of smoke, he felt like he was back to his old self.

"I figured this would be a nightmare or something." The man said.

"Everyone wishes that." France laughed.

"Hey, Scotland?" Someone asked. "Are we going to get out of here?"

"Of course we are, America." Scotland said. "Is the hero giving up on his task already?"

"No way!" America puffed. "I… I'm just worried about everyone."

"Kesesese!" Another laughed. "Sure doesn't sound like it!"

"Quiet down." Scotland warned before something started.

The nations backed down from their challenge and went back to doing whatever they were doing to busy themselves. Scotland leaned back against the wall from where he sat and puffed his cigarette.

"I wonder what happened to Slovakia." The Frenchmen asked.

"She probably went to go find help." Scotland said. "But probably ended up getting lost."

"It's a good thing she didn't stay with us." France said.

"I wouldn't worry about her." Prussia frowned.

"Why's that, mon amie?" France asked.

"She's like her brother and the young master's girlfriend." Prussia said.

"And like Ireland from what I gather." Scotland scoffed. Prussia grumbled a few things to himself and went to the corner of the room.

Scotland got up and looked around. A chest in the corner of the room caught his attention and his hand glimmered.

"Whoa!" Prussia jumped. "Why do you have that?"

"Calm down you, Prussia git." Scotland sighed as he swung his sword around. "I want to try something out."

He walked past the Prussia and towards the chest. He looked at it carefully and had a feeling something was inside it. He raised his sword and struck the wooden object with all his might. France ran over to him when he stumbled back.

"Thanks." Scotland said as he adjusted himself.

"So not even Scotland can break a crate?" Prussia laughed.

"Cork it." Scotland said in a warning tone.

He stared back at the chest and then at his sword. Not a single dent in either object. He found this to be a little strange. He walked over to the chest once more and tried to pick the lock. After a few minutes, his attempts were unsuccessful. He looked over at the iron bars that locked them from the other side of the room. Scotland walked over to them and examined them for a moment.

_iI'm going to need Wales' sword if I'm going to burn my way through./i_ He thought to himself as he looked at his blade.

"Can't you use your magic?" America asked.

Scotland shrugged and walked to the other side of the room. He closed his eyes and concentrated for a few seconds. He aimed his hand at the metal bars and fire shot out his hand. Everyone frowned at the attempt.

"Doesn't look like it." Scotland said. "Someone must have put up some seals or something around here."

"What now?" America sighed.

Scotland's sword disappeared and he went to look at the metal bars again. He titled his head as several possibilities ran around his mind. He touched the bars and examined them carefully.

"Hey, America." Scotland called out. "Can you help me with something?"

"Sure what is it?" Alfred asked.

"You pull on this bar and I'll pull on this one." Scotland said, pointing to a pair of bars.

They both grabbed a bar and readied themselves. Scotland nodded as America looked over at him. They pulled with all of their might. The other nations watched and ran over to help them. Scotland felt like his hands were going to be torn off. He kept pulling back, and even with France's help, it didn't seem to be working. All of them fell back and groaned in pain.

"Is everyone all right?" Scotland asked as he rubbed his head.

"Yeah." America groaned as he got to his feet.

"Ja." Prussia added.

"Oui." France said.

Scotland struggled to his feet and waited for the room to stop spinning. He looked at the bars and sighed. Not even a dent. He shuffled around for something in his pocket and found his phone. He looked up at everyone.

"Can anyone use their phones?" He asked. They all grabbed their phones and shook their heads.

"No signal." France said.

"I got something on mine." Scotland said. He dialed Ireland's number and waited for her to pick up before the signal went away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Something New Around Every Corner

Ireland woke up with a groan and slowly sat up. She felt something buzzing and picked it up to see that Scotland had called. Her eyes grew wide and heart race as she tried to call the number again.

"Ireland!" Canada called out. "You're awake!"

The young nation ran over to her and checked to see if she was all right. Ireland put her phone away and sighed. She looked up at Canada and smiled. He felt her forehead and smiled.

"England said you had a fever." Canada said. "It's seems to have gone away."

"That's good." Ireland smiled. She looked around the room and figured they were either above or below the piano room.

"We're on the second floor." Canada said. "England and everyone else is above trying to solve the piano problem."

"That's good." Ireland nodded. She scratched her head for a few seconds. Ireland tried to remember what happened before she fell unconscious. She looked over at Canada and decided against saying anything.

"Is the puzzle that difficult?" She asked.

"They're about to figure them out." He said.

"That's good." Ireland nodded. "Do you wanna go on a walk with me?"

"But we're supposed to stay near the others…" Canada frowned.

Ireland moved off the bed and onto the wooden floor. She stretched and started to walk towards the door. Canada started to panic and he ran after her. Ireland walked past England as he tried to open the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To look for the others." She said.

"You need to rest first!" England said as he grabbed her arm. Ireland swatted his arm away as before he did anything. She shook her head before he said anything and walked off. He and Canada looked at one another before they ran after her.

Ireland headed downstairs and towards the kitchen. Japan and the others were standing outside the door and were about to enter the room when they saw her. England shook his head before anything was said. Japan nodded and opened the door that led into another room.

There were bookshelves against the far side of the wall and a small safe attached to the green wallpaper in the corner of the room. Japan went up to the safe and opened it a second later. Ireland and the others looked around cautiously. Japan turned around and showed them a key.

"Let's go see where it goes, hmm?" Ireland said.

They split up and searched the first floor for where the key might fit. It wasn't near the bathroom or the kitchen. They checked the rooms behind the stairs and found a door that led to the study.

They entered and looked around the monochromatic room. The only noticeable objects were a desk with a chair and a bookcase. They all split up again and searched the room for clues. Ireland searched around with England and Canada near her. She looked at the floor carefully and found smudge marks. She raised a curious brow and tried to follow them.

"We found something!" Italy called out. Before they could see what he found the bookcase moved and revealed a door.

"Whoa…" Japan said in astonishment.

"Good call, Italy." Ireland smiled. She looked for the foot prints again but found that they weren't where they were before.

"Something wrong?" England asked.

"No…" Ireland said, shaking her head.

They all went into the next room and as soon as Ireland walked in after the others, Japan locked the door behind her. England looked around with Russia and China and they froze once they stopped at the cell.

"Hey… Japan?" He called over.

Japan walked up and looked at him curiously. England pointed to a figure on the floor. Japan jumped and raced into the cell with China. Ireland slipped through Italy and Germany as she tried to see what was going on.

"Slovakia?" Ireland said and ran over to see the small nation on the ground. The group inside the cell tried to make sure if Slovakia was alive or not while the others looked around. After a few minutes Ireland and China smiled.

"Is Little Slovakia going to be okay?" Russia asked.

"She should be." Ireland smiled.

"What's wrong with her?" England asked.

"She's asleep, aru." China said.

"Well that's good." Italy smiled.

"Someone will have to carry her until she wakes up." Ireland said. "I'm not leaving her down here. She might wander off if she wakes up again."

"You don't have to worry about that…" Someone groaned. Everyone looked down to see Slovakia sitting up. She rubbed her head and stretched a little bit. She shook off the sleep in her cerulean eyes.

"You're safe!" Ireland smiled.

"For now." Slovakia said. "I don't really remember how I got here but I do know that that monster chased me here."

"Start with the first time we saw that thing." Ireland said.

"Well, I remember wanting to help out Mr. Russia when I fell through one of the floor boards." Slovakia said. "Then as soon as I got up here, that monster chased me and I ended up in here."

"That's some trip." Japan said.

"It was." Slovakia said. "I also got this."

Slovakia pulled a key from her pocket and showed everyone. She told them that it led to the basement and she locked the door, hoping the monster wouldn't find her as she fled.

"That's pretty smart." England said.

"Indeed." Ireland nodded. "And speaking of which… we need a plan to deal with that thing."

"Why?" He asked. "It's not like that thing is outside the door."

Everyone looked down and thought about what to do. Several moments passed and everyone was still silent. There was something odd about the air and everyone tensed up a little. England sighed and shook his head.

"Does anyone have anything?" England sighed.

"I do, but you guys aren't going to like it." Ireland said.

"What is it?" Japan said.

"Why not let a couple of people distract that thing while the others go towards the basement?" Ireland said.

"And why would we agree to that bloody idea?" England frowned.

"Because we don't have any other ideas to go on?" Germany sighed.

"And the only people up for it are me and Slovakia." Ireland said.

"No!" England growled. "You fainted once before! What if it happens again?"

"So I'm going to let you guys fight that thing with only half a mind?" Ireland scoffed. "I don't think so. Besides, I feel better and I'll be fine."

"Does Little Slovakia have a weapon?" Russia asked, changing the subject.

"Of course, Mr. Russia." Slovakia smiled. "I can use my magic arrows."

"That's a good Little Slovakia." Russia smiled. Slovakia beamed as she felt the gratitude from Russia; the other nations raised a brow to how it was possible that Russia could compliment one of his own subordinates.

"See?" Ireland said. "It's all good."

"Fine…"England grumbled.

Both Slovakia and Ireland stood next to the door and waited for Japan to unlock it. The girls readied themselves and bolted out the door once it opened. The nations heard the demonic creature's stomping as it ran off after them and somewhere into the mansion.

Japan looked around and made sure it was safe then then lead the others to the basement. England looked back to the empty stairs before sending his sister a silent prayer for safety.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Surprise!

~~Ireland and the Others~~

Ireland and Slovakia sprinted out of the room and saw the towering monster waiting for them. Ireland smirked and grabbed Slovakia's wrist as she bolted off. Slovakia cast a spell and the pair managed to dodge its attack.

"This is going great so far!" Ireland smiled.

She led them towards the stairs and they both split up. Slovakia ran towards one of the backrooms and Ireland dashed up the stairs. Ireland heard the monster lumbering towards her and hid in one of the rooms. It looked around for a moment then left. She went downstairs to regroup with Slovakia.

"Well that was fun." Slovakia said. "Can we please never do that again?"

"You and me both!" Ireland laughed. "Let's go find the others."

They went back downstairs and found the entrance into the basement. Ireland opened the door and followed the stairs down with Slovakia. She stopped and rushed back up the stairs.

"I completely forgot! I don't think they found the clock on the first floor." Ireland said. Slovakia gave her a confused look so Ireland explained what she said.

"We should go look for it before we continue, then." Slovakia smiled.

"Yeah." Ireland nodded. "Where would it be?"

Ireland and Slovakia went into the kitchen first to look around. They split up and searched the area. Ireland opened the cabinets and drawers and found nothing. Not even silverware. Slovakia on the other hand, was looking though the cushions on the couch and behind the TV.

"Is this it?" Slovakia asked as she showed Ireland a clock.

"Looks about right." Ireland said.

"Now be prepared for whatever might happen." Ireland started. "The last time this happened, all of were confused about who we came here with and who was where. Just remember what you know happened and the false memories will go away."

Slovakia nodded and prepared herself. Ireland sighed and took out a dagger. She struck the clock. Everything was silent for a moment then the broken clock glowed and did what it did before.

Ireland looked around and felt confused. She was in the piano room with England and Scotland. She shrugged and looked around the room. It looked as white as before and something… something was off. Why was there a mysterious feeling here?

"Oi! Yer just gonna sit there and not help us out?" Scotland frowned.

"S-sorry. I was distracted by something." Ireland said.

She moved towards her brother but watched as a different Ireland walked towards her. Her emerald eyes widened at the dark haired Ireland's appearance. She had short brownish hair, a torn up green jacket that hugged the top half of her body, a dark red, almost black, tank top bunched at her waist, where a pair of blackened skinny jeans and books covered her legs. She had a pair of belts making an 'X' on her waist as well and a pair of gloves on her arms too.

"That's not me." Ireland murmured.

She watched as fake Ireland left with her brothers. The Ireland ran back in the room and placed something near the piano before running off again. Ireland was confused and then realized that this must be a fake memory. Another memory appeared where she was with several of the countries before and then faints. She opens her eyes and looks around as the memory dissipated and everything is as it was.

"That was… strange." Slovakia said.

"Yeah… it was." Ireland nodded.

Without another word, they ran off towards the basement and down the stairs. Ireland smiled as she heard a few murmurs and ran into see everyone safe and sound. She ran up to England and gave him a big hug. Everyone was a little confused and England's face turned red.

"A-are you all right?" England stammered.

"Of course!" Ireland smiled after letting him go. "Just saw some disturbing images then came down here."

"You found a clock too?" England jumped.

"Too?" Ireland tilted her head. "So was there two on the first floor?"

"Seems so." Germany said.

"Strange…" Ireland murmured and thought about it for a moment. "So did you guys find the one down here?"

"No, but we found another key." Japan said.

"Let's go see where it leads us." Ireland winked and nudged everyone to start walking.

~~Scotland and Friends~~

Scotland groaned as he hit the cell door again. America was down on his knees from the last push. Prussia was in the same condition. All three were worn out and ready to give up. Scotland slowly rose to his feet again.

"I'm about to give up." He declared and charged at the metallic gates.

All of them winced as they heard a loud clank and thud. Scotland shook his head as he stumbled onto his feet again. France ran over to stop him.

"Non." He said. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"Like that bloody matters." He mumbled.

There was silence for a while. America and Prussia were thinking of a way out as Scotland slouched against the back wall with France. A couple more minutes and then there was the sound of a door opening. Everyone tensed at the sound and stared at the far corner with caution.

"Look!" Japan called out.

Scotland noticed the island nation that stood at the cell's entrance and then felt relieved as a flood of the other nations came running in to see them. He looked to see America and Prussia happy to see them as well.

"Well lookie what happened here." He said.

"They found us…" France said in astonishment.

"What are you guys doing here?" England barked. Scotland stood up and limped towards everyone.

"Get us outta here first." He said. "Then we might tell ya."

"Scotty?!" Ireland gasped. "What happened to you?"

"He was trying to help us find a way out of here." America said, pointing to the dented cell door. Ireland and England exchanged a look and shook their heads.

"Brute forced can only get you so far." Ireland frowned.

"Look who's talkin'." Scotland jeered.

"Don't forget about me!" Prussia laughed.

"No one's gonna forget about you, you git." Scotland growled.

Japan ran across the room to open the door. Scotland and the others left the cell and rejoined the group. All were happy about being with their friends instead of being locked up again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Revitalize

"Glad we're all back together again." Ireland smiled as she hugged Prussia.

"Likewise." Japan nodded.

"Do you guys know how you ended up here?" Slovakia asked, trembling slightly.

"That bloody monster chased us down here." Scotland said. "America was in trouble so I ran over to help him out. Then I saw those two gits and this happened."

Prussia and France took turns explaining everything else that Scotland left out. Like how they met up and how they found Scotland and America. They saw the monster and were trying to run from it and went downstairs to find it fighting Scotland and America.

"I wasn't defending him!" Scotland blushed. "I figured that thing was going to kill me so I waged war on it, Scotland Style."

"And he says he hates his siblings." Ireland muttered.

"What're we going to do now?" Germany asked. "We have injured people and we should probably split into groups?"

"Whatever the plan is, I'm going with whatever team leaves this place." Scotland said.

"You're not serious." Ireland frowned.

"You're hurt!" England added.

"Then stay here and do your little magic thing and leave me be." Scotland barked and walked towards the door.

The rest of the group decided who would stay and who would go. Scotland was going to go with Japan, so was America, Canada, and England. The rest stayed behind to help out the injured and get everyone caught up with the current events.

Japan's team left and went on their way to explore the rest of the basement. Scotland was glad he was out of that room for a bit. He looked around and realized that there were more places to hide than in that cell too. He shook his head and took out a cigarette from his pocket.

"You're really going to light one here?" England frowned.

"Don't get yer panties in a wad, Princess." Scotland scoffed. "My lighter's broken and besides, I'm looking fer summat."

England shook his head and walked next to his brother. He started to explain what was going on but when Scotland wasn't reacting to it he gave up. Scotland looked at his little brother out of the corner of his eye and shook his head.

"Don't just give up." He said as they walked into a small room.

The room was white with black furniture, a table and two chairs, with four bookcases sitting next to each other on the wall next to them. Scotland walked over to it and started to skim the shelves for something. England got to the other side and started looking as well.

"Amazing." Japan muttered. "They hate each other so much but they're willing to help each other like this."

"They really are strange." America laughed.

"We have to keep looking." Japan said.

"You guys go, I'm not going anywhere…" Scotland said. "Just holler if you need something."

England shook his head and left with the others. They found a door on the opposite side of the room and exited through it. Scotland peeked over his shoulder to see if they left and started towards the table.

He put the cigarette on the table and started to etch out something. The trail the cigarette left behind looked like a charcoal substance. After he drew the intricate design on the table he put his hands over it.

"Reveal yourself." He said.

The room went dark then there was something glowing in the corner of the room. He looked over and found what it was he was looking for. He went over to the shelf and was about to pick it up when everyone came back into the room. The room returned to normal and the etching on the table disappeared as they walked in.

"We found a way out!" America cheered.

"That's good." Scotland nodded as he reached to the back of the bookshelf. "I found a little rat."

"Really?" England said with disgust.

"Not an actual rat you moron." Scotland sighed. "Honestly, it'd be good ta see one, that's fer sure."

He pulled out a seal from behind the bookshelf. He looked at it carefully. England and the others started to freak out and he looked over towards them.

"What did you do?" England asked. "You're not going to charm someone are you?"

"I can do that without my magic." Scotland scoffed.

He looked at his feet and saw a magic circle at his feet. It had a faint blue glow to it. He also recognized the handwriting as England's. He looked at the slip he found and something told him that there was more to this mansion than meets the eye.

"Get rid of this bloody circle, eh?" Scotland said to England. "And before you get mad, it's yours."

England tilted his head and ran over to look at the circle carefully. He was astonished that it was his but he was more curious as to why it was down here. He released the seal and felt something sweep over him. Scotland felt it too because he looked a little different from a few seconds before.

"Sealing magic…?" England asked.

"Why would we seal our own magic?" Scotland added.

"Something wrong?" Japan asked as he approached the brothers with America.

"It's nothing." Scotland said. "We have more use of our magic now. So some of us aren't completely incompetent."

"Who are you calling incompetent!" England barked.

"Stop yer barking, ya mangy mutt." Scotland growled. "Let's get back to the others."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Burden of Those We Love

~~Scotland POV~~

"Oh!" America exclaimed. "We forgot about this!"

Everyone turned to see what America was motioning towards. England and Japan grabbed it with haste while Scotland gave them all a confused look. Japan quickly explained to him the purpose of the clocks and why they needed to be destroyed.

"To restore time, eh?" Scotland said. "Sounds like one of those stories I told Canada when he was little."

Japan held the clock out and felt uneasy. America started to whine and both England and Scotland got annoyed. Scotland grabbed it from Japan's hands and cut it through with his fist. Everyone jumped at Scotland's strength but before he could say anything, he was thrown into a different place.

"Let's go!" Ireland called out as she pushed England out of the way.

Scotland, or another version of him, skipped towards them with an odd smile. Scotland raised a brow and followed them. There was a crash and the wooden wall was flying through the air. Scotland looked at it with unease. The monster lumbered through and stared at them.

Ireland, the other Scotland, and England froze and ran towards him. He was amazed by how they just ran right through him. The monster did the same as well. Scotland furrowed his brows and wondered what was going on. But before anything could happen he was thrown into another situation. This time England and Ireland didn't look like themselves either.

"What the…" Scotland muttered as he stared at them.

"Katherine, are we ready?" The weird England said happily.

"Ready whenever you guys are." The weird Ireland smiled.

"Yay!" The other Scotland cheered. "Time to kill it!"

"What's going on here?!" Scotland exclaimed as he watched them run off.

Again, he saw time replace itself and something clicked in his mind. Maybe this was a future event? Even so… why are there different versions of them running around? Scotland took in what might happen and tried to assess what help he could offer. His head felt heavy after a few minutes and he was back in the room with the others.

"What was that…?" He asked.

"The effects of the clock." England responded.

"So do we all experience different things?" Scotland asked "Or is it all different?"

"A little of both." England said.

"Bloody great…" Scotland sighed. He took out another cigarette and lit it with his lighter.

"I thought you said it was broken!" England exclaimed.

"Since when did you start believing everything that I say?" Scotland said. He puffed out a wisp of smoke at England and laughed when he started to flail his arms around. Scotland looked over to Japan and noticed the effect of the clock where wearing off of him.

"You all right, lad?" Scotland asked.

"Yes…." Japan said.

"Now don't you lie to me." Scotland warned.

"I… I'm not all right." Japan corrected himself.

"That's what yer got friends fer." Scotland said. "One man can't solve all the world's problems."

"This is all confusing…" America frowned.

"Just stick with whatever yer gut says." Scotland jeered.

"You can ask Germany later about all of this." England said. "He hasn't been affected thus far."

"And just who says that, eh?" Scotland asked. "'Thus far'? Yer not an old fart yet."

"Will you leave me alone!" England blushed.

"I'm yer big brother." Scotland laughed. "I ain't going nowhere."

"Hey, England?" America asked. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Two of course." England said. "I'm not an idiot. Let's get going."

Japan and England walked past Scotland as they left the room. Scotland looked over to America. He saw a boy who was confused and wanted to know if his friend was really all right. Scotland knew that look all too well. He shook his head and turned around.

"Keep an eye on if yer worried about him." He said as he left the room.

~~Ireland POV~~

"Keep still, France." Ireland said impatiently as she helped out Slovakia heal the others.

She watched as the small, purple glimmer danced around France's arm. Then out of the blue it spun around him like someone on Mountain Dew and pixie sticks.

"That's weird…" Ireland said.

"I got some of my magic back… I think." Slovakia said.

"Someone broke a seal of some sorts." Ireland muttered.

Before she could add on to what was going on, Scotland and the others appeared and everyone got to their feet as they looked over at the approaching group.

"Found a way out?" Russia asked.

"Yeah!" America cheered. "Now we can get outta here!"

"But America here wants to explore a little bit more." Scotland said. "No worries, another group can secure the exit or keep an eye out fer that monster if they want."

"Then the Axis should go and keep an eye out." Canada said. "They've got the manpower for it and a few of us can stay around here if it's necessary."

"Sounds good to me." Germany nodded.

Everyone made arrangements as to where they were going to go and with whom. The Axis were getting ready to leave when Prussia ran towards Ireland. She smiled at him.

"Don't get hurt, all right?" She said.

"You know me to do any worse?" He laughed.

He pecked her forehead and ran off after his friends. Ireland stayed behind, in the hallway leading to the cell, with Scotland. After everyone dispersed he looked over at her. Ireland felt her stomach churn. She knew the look and she didn't like it.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Remember those forbidden spells that Wales and I taught you?" He started.

"Yeah…?" She raised a brow. "What's wrong?"

"I think someone uses them." He said. He took out the seal slip from before and showed it to her. Ireland looked at it and shrugged.

"What's important about it?" She asked.

"That's one of the forbidden seals." He said. "Did you teach England any?"

"Of course not!" Ireland said defensively. "Why would I teach him those?"

"Because this was to seal summoning magic." He said.

"Maybe North taught it to him?" She said. "They hang out a lot and North always wants to prove how good he is to England and all of you."

"You really think so?" He asked.

"I do. North means well but does stupid stuff like this." Ireland nodded.

Scotland thought about what his sister said for a moment. The only thing that came to mind was the vision he saw when he was with Japan and the others before. He looked over at Ireland and opened his mouth when the Axis came running by them.

"Oi! Wait up, lads!" Scotland called out.

"What's going on?" Ireland asked.

"The exits been destroyed!" Japan said. "We can't talk that monster is coming."

Ireland and Scotland looked at one another and nodded.

"You get going, we'll meet up with ya later." Scotland said.

Japan nodded as they ran past him and towards the other Allies. Ireland and Scotland met up with England and America. They started to get ready for what was going to happen next when everyone came charging into the room. Japan quickly locked the door behind him as everyone fanned out in the room.

Everyone started to complain about the monster and how it was coming towards them. Ireland and Scotland separated themselves from the rest of the group and stood on the opposite ends of the room. America and England saw them moving and stood near the room's entrance. None of them were paying attention to what they were doing because they were wrapped up in what they were going to do next.

A few minutes passed and there was a loud burst of noise coming from the door England and America were near. The monster stood, looking as gruesome as ever, looming over Italy. The nations flipped out and start to panic.

"Please… don't worry about me." Italy said in defeat.

"Sorry Italy," Ireland said as she brandished her spear, "that's not going to happen today!"

"Agreed." Scotland said, holding the butt of his cigarette against his mouth as he held his sword. "No one gets away with hurting our friends."

"Stand back everyone!" Ireland shouted as she got into a runner's position. Everyone dispersed and Italy shook his head.

"No!" He shouted. "Stay back!"

England started to chant and after a few seconds, the floor beneath Italy's feet glowed. After that, Ireland and Scotland tore past everyone. Their weapons glowed bright red and the magic that radiated from it gave everyone a sense of security.

"St. Andrew's Cross!" Scotland hollered.

"Wrath of Lugh!" Ireland called out.

Both the siblings stuck the monster and forced him to step back. Ireland then quickly grabbed Italy and jumped towards the others. She returned to stand next to her brothers as England used his spell.

"Impedimenta!" He commanded.

Black holes appeared belong the monster's feet and lightning struck at its feet and paralyzed it. Ireland, Scotland, and America took advantage of this opportunity and started to attack the monster with all they had. Everyone was stunned by the amount of power being used as the relentless assault continued.

After a few minutes, the monster faded away and the siblings were about to collapse from exhaustion. Scotland turned towards Italy as Ireland and America ran over to England. Scotland shook his head and extinguished the cigarette he had.

"Never do that again, ya hear me?" Scotland said.


End file.
